


For good

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [22]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, platinum pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Niou contemplates his relationship.





	For good

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-03-25 09:43pm to 09:51pm

When Yagyuu had come into Niou's rooms in nothing but a towel, Niou had unconsciously taken a step away. 

Yagyuu had always been very forceful when on top. Even though Niou knew he had never hurt him, the pain from the former wounds of the rape still sat deep. Yagyuu had noticed immediately and, to Niou's startled surprise, quenched down his own desires instantly. 

Now, in the aftermath of the very pleasant sexual interlude, Niou thought about how stupid he'd really been to have his libido talk him into sleeping with someone else. Ever.

Yagyuu had been so gentle. 

He had gone slow at first, faster when seeing Niou allow it and slow again when the trickster seemed to get nervous.

It had been heaven and hell combined. And Niou hadn't wanted it to end.

After the rape incident, Niou hadn't been sure if he could ever be touched again, by anyone. But sweet Yagyuu had changed his mind yet again. Just like he had done all those years ago in Rikkai, as a first-year.

Niou laughed.

A soft meow arose next to him at the sound and he soothed his bedmate back to sleep with a few gentle touches. 

With the gentleman back under, Niou was free to watch him a little longer and continue contemplating just how lucky he was to have him back for good.


End file.
